The Little Mermaids
by K.A.P. 24
Summary: Ariel has a step brother named Atem who, loves to learn about the surface just like her. Eric has a little sister named Athena follow these sets of siblings as they find and fight for love. Crossover with the original little mermaid with some differences. Atem/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Mermaid' s**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh Love Story**

**Disclaimer**

I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh wise or Disney the only thing I own are my character's. Everything else belongs to their owners this is one hundered percent fanfiction. Enjoy :)

_**Chapter 1**_

Mermaids and animals from all over were excited as the swam to the Kingdom of Atlantica for a special concert for the second youngest mermaid's princess Ariel and her step brother Atem. The King, King Triton was eagerly waiting and the crab as well as the kings adviser Sibation was there was the conductor. He rode in a small shell rode my sea horses, the crowd clapped as he bowed down and with the wave of his hand the concert began for a while it went according to plan until they saw the two stars weren't there the queen knew Atem went to find Ariel when she disappeared but that didn't stop her husband from being angry "ARIEL, ATEM!"He screamed.

"** We are so dead where is that girl?"** Atem asked. Atem was a tan man with a muscular chest, violet purple eyes, and had a strange like hairstyle shaped like a star with a mixture of purple and blond stripes that went throughout his hair, his dark red tail went up and down as he moved, his millennium puzzle on his neck a gift from his late father his crown shinning in the sunlight. Finally, the young Prince spotted his step sister running away from a great white shark her best friend Flounder the fish beside her. Atem looked in horror and annoyance as she was running.

The shark was chewing the ship like it was nothing and Ariel grabbed her bag eventually, she outnumbered the shark and got away Ariel went up to the surface where he followed where she found her talking to the seagull named Scuttle. " Ariel I have been looking everywhere for you, did you forget about the concert again." Atem said, his arms across his chest. " Oh no the concert I forgot my father's going to kill me." Ariel said, gathering the things she found. Atem sighed as he grabbed his sister's wrist pulling her along " Ariel I love you but you really need to put you're responsibilities before you're hobby." He said.

" You sound just like father." Ariel mumbled. " I'm only looking out for you and our kingdom don't you realize what happens to you reflects back on all of us mostly me?" Atem asked. Ariel said nothing the rest of the way she loved Atem dearly and knew he was looking out for her and the rest of her sisters but sometimes she wished Atem would lighten up more plus ever since him and his mother came around and had eventually became a part of the family she has always been compared to him and it was really getting under her skin. The two step siblings had found to their horror as the saw everyone disappeared and their father looking at them angry "**Shoot**." The two siblings thought looking down.

_**{Later}**_

Atem had sat in his room across from his sister's angry her and Atem had been grounded to the palace for what they did Atem thought that was unfair but, Trident put his fin down. He continued to look out the window holding a small box him and Ariel have their differences but, they had something in common their interest of what it's like on the surface with the humans like Ariel he collected things from them but, unlike her he knew what his things were just by watching them and listening to them in Egypt his mother allowed it just as long as he wasn't seen he went up at night when everyone was asleep.

He wanted to go up there to just to know what it was like up there to be able to actually walk on land and feel the sand beneath his feet and to see just a whole other world other than the sea. Atem' s thoughts were suddenly stopped by a huge shadow overhead " What's that?" He asked. Without a second thought he swam up Ariel right beside him. The two of them looked in excitement and wonder as they saw a huge ship ahead of them with fireworks shooting in the sky. Ignoring Sibations pleas the two of them went up to the ship and looked in wonder as the saw humans on the ship dancing and having fun but, two humans stuck out the most

It was a man probably 18 with short black hair and brown eyes wearing a pair of blue pants and a white shirt. He was playing a pipe dancing a young girl was behind him sitting on a crate playing a guitar she had the same hair only it went to her waist and was in a half ponytail and green eyes. Atem suddenly felt love struck having love at first sight " **She's beautiful." **He thought**. **He continued to look at the young woman as their song ended the happiness was replaced with worry he wondered why.

**{Athena' s P.O.V.}**

I had a really bad feeling throughout this whole trip I grew up on the sea literally and I knew that a storm was coming and by the feel of it a big one just by the usual hot day. I wasn't willing to go on this trip at first but I refused to ruin Eric's birthday either. Happiness filled the air as Eric and I played which, made me feel a bit better music has always had that effect on me. " Attention everyone." Said Grimsby our butler. " It's time for Eric's present happy birthday Eric." He removed the cover showing a kind of ugly statue of him in armer taking a hero stance Eric rubbed his head awkwardly not knowing what to say " Thanks Grimsby it looks interesting." He said.

Grimsby smiled and soon they were talking about marriage soon Eric and I would become king and queen of the kingdom and everyone was waiting for the news of marriage they had sent us plenty of Prince and princess from all over but, we want true love not someone who only marries us because of our status.

I got on my cane and walked to the edge of the ship looking out to sea " Trust us Grimsby our matches are out there somewhere I know it when it hits us like lightning (_Atem and Ariel smiling below them)_ Suddenly a clash of lightning clashed in the cloudy sky above us "STORM AHEAD!" Said one of the crew mates. The rain started pouring down hard, the boat rocked back and forth making me a bit sea sick Eric tried his best to fix the sails but, it was struck by lighting. I suddenly smelt smoke from my room that he told me to go into.

I coughed as I crawled ground level towards the door Eric meet me half way and picked me up bridle style carrying me to the edge of the boat however his foot went through the floor and a rolled forward he tried to convince me to forget him but I didn't listen and helped him pull his foot out he picked me up again but, it was to late as the ship exploded due to the fireworks below deck. The force had thrown me out of his arms and into the cold water and me unable to swim slowly went down before I knew it my world was going blurry but, not before feeling someone grab me.

_**{ Back to Atem and Ariel}**_

They looked in horror as the happiness turned into horror the ship was on fire the siblings watched as they saw the princess and Prince fall in different directions. Atem grabbed the woman and pulled her up to the surface as did Ariel they made it to the beach where a castle overhead flounder and Sebastian huffed and puffed exhausted Scuttle flew up " Are they dead?" Ariel asked. " It's hard to say." Scuttle said. He went to the Prince's feet and listened " I can't hear a heartbeat." He said sadly.

Ignoring the annoyance he was feeling Atem laid his head on the young girls chest relieved to hear a heartbeat and breathing " She's/he's alive." They said in unison. Atem and Ariel found themselves strolling their faces they moaned as they awoke.

**{Athena' s P.O.V.}**

I was awoken by someone touching my face lovingly and a young woman singing I held the hand enjoying the feeling. My vision was slowly coming back as I saw a figure, a man with what looked like violet eyes I couldn't tell who it was because of the light. " ERIC, ATHENA!" Grimsby shouted. I could hear Max barking on the distance and the presents leave me I was fully awake now as Max licked my face Joey my friend and personal guard came to me " A man rescued me felt so gentle." I mumbled. I saw Max back in the water barking at something but, I saw nothing.

I was so into a daze I didn't feel Joey left me bridle style and carry me to the castle Eric and Grimsby following behind us.

**{Atem and Ariel}**

" We will just forget this ever happened, you won't tell him I won't tell him I will stay in one piece." Sebastian said. His words went unheard as Atem and Ariel continued to look on the beach as they walked away. Atem had a look of jealousy on his face as he saw how he was holding Athena despite this, the two of them knew somehow they had feel in love and even though they didn't know how or when but, somehow they were going to find a way to become part of their world.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Since that day on the surface everyone started to notice something off about Ariel and Atem. They started to get lost in their own world's always smiling with a love struck looks on their faces the one who noticed it was the queen one day, while Triton was busy she confronted him where he told him about the beautiful women he had meet. The queen was upset that he broke her rule about not being seen but, let it slide due to doing it for saving a life plus, she knew what it was like to experience love it felt wonderful.

" I just can't get her out of my mind mother no matter how hard I try." Atem said. The queen nodded " But, how can I have her I don't have legs to walk on the surface with?" He said. The queen thought about it she knew Triton had forbidden the mermaids to see the humans after what happened to his first wife but, she didn't want him to be miserable and miss out on true love because of it " Son I think I know someone who can help." She said holding his hand. Soon the two of them were in a home surrounded by water " Mahad?" The queen asked.

A young man stepped out he had dark tanned skin, eyes, and hair holding his newborn son in his arms. His wife Mana appearing beside him " Atem!" She said hugging him. " Hello Mana." He said. " What brings you here to our home?" Mahad asked. The queen told them Atem' s story and asked if there was anything they could do? " Awe so romantic." Mana gushed. Mahad hummed " I have just the thing but, there is a catch." He said. " What is it?" Atem asked. " I have a potion that can turn you human but, only for a couple of days." How many days?" Atem asked." Three days." Mahad said. " Atem looked down sadly. " It says in this book that if you find out he or she is you're true love by the time it's up you can stay a human." Mana said.

" But three days doesn't seem like enough time for make that connection." Atem said. " Now Atem you would be surprised love can happen very quickly." Mana said with a knowing smile. Atem smiled back as Mahad came back with the small potion " Now sit on the beach and take this just a warning it will be painful." He warned. Atem nodded and thanked him " Good luck Atem." He said. Later he arrived at the palace and took a deep breath and drunk the potion, he put his hand over his mouth to quiet the scream as his fin separated into legs again the pain became so intense he soon blacked out.

_**{With Athena}**_

It had been nearly a week since the shipwreck at sea at first, Everyone was paranoid thinking I experienced trauma from it and followed me everywhere Joey mostly He says he felt so guilty for not being there but, I told him that it wasn't his fault since he had to take care of his sick sister Serenity. The only thing I was a wreak about was not being able to find the mystery man that saved my life I looked everywhere with no sign of him it's the same for Eric to. I was on one side of the beach and he was on the other trying to clear my head my dog Sapphire a Siberian husky was walking next to me. " Everyone thinks I imagined him but I know he's out there somewhere." I thought.

Suddenly I heard Sapphire barking and I saw her running to me then away from me meaning she found something " SAPPHIRE WAIT!" I said trying to catch up. I finally did and gasped as I saw an arm on the sand, I limped forward and saw a body of a man he was dark tanned with a weird hairstyle like a star with blond strikes in the middle he also had a muscular body. His eyes were closed his lower body (thankfully) was covering due to what looked like a washed up blanket.

"Sir, are you ok?" I asked him. He only moaned in response but, didn't wake up " He must have been washed up at Sea." I whispered. " Athena?" Eric asked. I looked up and saw Eric with a woman wrapped in what looked like part of a sail with ropes around her she had beautiful red hair and green eyes. The woman put her hand over her mouth as she ran to the man worried " I found her on the rock on the other side of the beach, she's mute." He said. I nodded " They must have been a part of the shipwreck." I whispered. After a while we took them to the castle where Eric was carrying the man on his back.

{_**Later**_}

"AHH!" A man's voice screamed. It was heard all throughout the palace everyone ran into the room where the man was being held we saw him looking at his hands frantic waving them back and forth " What's wrong sir?" I asked. The man nearly jumped at my voice as he turned around his eyes completely foamed over " I'M BLIND!" He screamed terrified.

**( With the queen)**

"WHAT!" She asked shocked. " It um seems there's more to the potion then that in order for it to work it needs to take away something important from him." Mahad said. " What did it take?" She asked.

[_**Athena' s P.O.V.]**_

" Well" Said the doctor. " I really don't know what caused his blindness it might have something to do with the shipwreck he may have been through he must have damaged them somehow." Will he ever see again?" I asked. " I'm sorry princess I can't be 100% sure we'll just have to see and hope." He said walking away. " The poor guy." I thought. When I got back into the room I saw the young woman trying to comfort the man like a sister would it was a touching scene I sat next to the chair next to him and grabbed his hand he gasped in fright not being able to see " Its ok it's me." I said. He relaxed I took a deep breath " Sir I'm afraid the doctor says you might have damaged you're eyes somehow because of the wreak you went through." I said. He looked down " That means I won't be able to see again will I?" They are not sure but, I give you my word I'll do whatever it takes to help you both." I said seriously.

" Thank you princess." He said. I wanted to slap myself for forgetting my manners I was so busy with what was going on I forgot to give him my name " Please don't call me princess that sounds so formal call me Athena." I said. I blushed as he took my hand and kissed it like a gentlemen " Ok Athena you may call me Atem." He said. " Ok, Atem." I said, liking the name.

_**{Later at dinner/ Narrator}**_

Sunset had shown through the windows in the palace dinning hall as Prince Eric and family waited for dinner to be served and their guests to arrive. " I'm telling you girls Just don't show up out of nowhere and just disappear" Grimsby said. " I'm telling you Grimsby she was real and I'm going to find her and marry her." Eric said looking out the Windows. Athena nodded agreeing with them all though her mind was on Atem the door opened " Come on dears don't be shy." The maid said. Atem and Ariel came into the light Atem was wearing a dark blue outfit a shirt and pants with matching shoes he also held a cane in his hand that they had provided for him.

_**(A/N: Sorry if it sucks I really don't know what men wore back then**_) " Ariel wore a simple but beatiful pink dress with heals and earnings. Eric's and Athena' s eyes went wide at the scene " You look great Atem." Athena said. ' You look great to ma'am." Eric said. Ariel looked down bashfully " Thank you Athena I'm sure you look great to." Atem said. "Thank you." She said. The four of them went to the table Atem, being the gentleman he is pulled the chair out for Athena " Oh what a gentlemen." Mai complained. " A man must always treat women with respect." Atem said, sitting down in between his sister and Athena.

" **Cute and a guy with manners to match you don't see that much anymore wait did I just call him cute?"** Athena thought shaking her head. However, she was relieved that she wasn't alone seeing the love struck look on her brothers face. Soon the silverware came out and Ariel became fascinated by the things in front of her everyone watched in confusion and amusement as she used the fork as a hair brush and blew on Grmsby' s life causing smoke to go everywhere everyone couldn't help but laugh.

" Sorry Grimsby." Eric said. Athena continued to giggle under her hand Atem smiled to him, her laughter was beautiful. " Yes, quite amuzing you know Eric and Athena maybe our guests would like a tour of the kingdom. " I'm sorry Grimsby what was that?" Eric said. Ariel watched in amazement as Sibation appeared under Grimsby' s plate and quickly scurried to Ariel' s Atem just smirked. " So, Atem would you like to tour the land tomorrow?" Athena asked. " I would love to." Atem said. Ariel nodded Yes in agreement. " wonderful now let's eat before this crab leaves my plate." Grimsby said. He had went to stab his food and eat when he saw his crab was gone.

{**Later**}

"Well Atem I guess I'll see you in the morning." Athena said. Atem nodded and put his hand on the bedroom door. " Good night Athena." He said. " Good night Atem." Athena said. Athena quickly gave him a small peck on the cheek and left blushing Atem had a dreamy look on his face as he touched the cheek she kissed and went inside his room and got into bed with a smile on his face he couldn't wait for tomorrow. As everyone slept however none of them were aware of four eyes watching them from the water.


End file.
